


Resignation

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Compromisos arreglados, Lo típico de la dinámica, M/M, Mitobe omega, Mitobe viviendo como Beta, Murasakibara alpha, Murasakibara es lo más bonito, Más MuraMito porque los amo, un poco angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Había crecido anhelando un sueño que nunca se cumpliría, viendo como las personas a su alrededor lo miraban con lástima, burla, indiferencia... Vio millones de aquellas miradas dirigidas a él solo por no poder cumplir aquella única labor que había sido dictada cuando descubrió su condición de omega, porque en un mundo donde la única labor de un omega es dar a luz a los hijos de los alfas, el ser infértil era por mucho la muestra de inutilidad más grande...





	1. Isn't the time

**Author's Note:**

> Géneros: Romance, drama, AU, angustia.  
> Advertencias: Ooc, oc, lemmon, Mpreg.

-Atsushi, llegaron las fichas... ¿Las verás ahora?-escuché la voz de mi madre hablando desde fuera de mi habitación.

Me encontraba jugando, por lo que en verdad no puse mucha atención y solo asentí, olvidando por completo el hecho de que ella no podía verme. Estaba ganando, por lo que mi concentración estaba puesta completamente en llegar al final aun conservando el primer lugar, claro que eso no duró mucho, ya que la pantalla se había apagado, dejando de proyectar el juego...

Mi madre había entrado a la habitación y había desconectado la consola, consiguiendo llamar mi atención, aunque de mala manera. Iba a reclamarle, pero su ceño fruncido me decía que era mejor no hacerlo, por lo que decidí guardar silencio y esperar a que dijera lo que tenía que decir y así poder volver a jugar. Cuando notó que yo no diría nada comenzó hablando otra vez.

-Llegaron las fichas, toma-me entregó una carpeta roja, la cual recibí sin ningún tipo de emoción-debes revisarlas lo antes posible, están filtradas tal como lo pediste-fruncí el ceño, mientras mi rostro mostraba una expresión de desagrado. La expresión antes enojada de mi madre se suavizó, mostrando ahora un sonrisa algo triste-Sabes que solo te queda un mes para elegir a alguien, Atsushi... Todo saldrá bien, no tienes que preocuparte-Volvió a hablar y vi cómo se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabello, mientras me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa para luego solo salir de la habitación.

Tiré la carpeta sobre la cama, y me levanté para volver a conectar la consola, maldiciendo por lo bajo el haber perdido el juego por un asunto tan estúpido como lo era el encontrar una pretendiente...

**°××°××°××°××°××°××°××°**

En un mundo así las personas como él estaban destinadas al fracaso... Lo supo desde que tenía 14 años y el doctor había marcado con rojo la palabra "infértil" en su registro. Para un omega aquello era la perdición. El mundo donde habitaban era regido por alfas quienes solo creaban reglas a su favor. Los omegas tenían como único labor dar a luz a los hijos de éstos, por lo que ser infértil lo hacía inútil, su único labor no podía ser cumplido...

Se tiró en la cama, habían pasado casi 10 años desde eso, y aunque había decidido seguir, aquello aún lo acomplejaba. Cuando supo que era un omega había maldecido al mundo, no era lo que esperaba... Pero claro que luego de largas y emocionantes charlas con su madre había logrado sentirse tranquilo con eso. Comenzó a escuchar tantas historias de amor que hasta los 13 años su sueño era el tener una bella familia y una pareja a la que pudiera amar, y por supuesto le amará también.

Eso no duró mucho, ya que a los 14 durante una visita al médico descubrió que su sueño no sería cumplido... Era infértil, por lo que nunca podría tener hijos, y si no podía tener hijos ningún alfa se interesaría en él, nunca.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar en aquello... Aunque sabía que era imposible, pero por lo menos intentaría distraerse, aquel tema no era su favorito, no desde que había decido vivir su vida como un beta cualquiera.

Había llegado hasta hace poco a su casa, sus vacaciones habían comenzado, por lo que tenía pensado ir a ver a su familia, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron todos. Por lo que sabía su hermana estaba en busca de algún pretendiente... Aquello lo hacía feliz, al igual que él, su hermana había crecido con el sueño de formar una familia... Pero por el contrario, ella si tenía esa posibilidad de hacerlo realidad.

Otra vez sacudió la cabeza y decidió mandar un mensaje a su madre, anunciando su visita próxima, le haría bien pasar tiempo con toda su familia.

**°××°××°××°××°××°××°××°**

Apagó la consola, mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo, tenía sueño, y además ya se le habían acabado los dulces, tenía dinero para comprar más, pero era demasiado tarde para salir... Se quitó la polera y el pantalón de buzo que llevaba, quedando sólo en ropa interior, y se tiró a la cama, botando sin querer la carpeta que su madre horas antes le había entregado, por suerte ésta se encontraba cerrada y ninguna de las fichas término desparramada en el suelo.

Se movió hasta la orilla de la cama y volvió a tomar la carpeta. La miró con desagrado, sabía que tendría que encontrar una pareja y formar una familia, desde pequeño que las cosas se la habían enseñado así... Pero era completamente desagradable pensar en aquello, él no tenía la intención de buscar a alguien con quien pasar toda su vida, y menos formar una familia.

Solo tenía 19 años, quería seguir disfrutando de la vida, aunque no es como si hiciera muchas cosas, pero aun así el tener una pareja y formar una familia era un aumento de responsabilidad que él no quería... A veces odiaba el ser un alfa, casi pensaba que no estaba hecho para tanta responsabilidad, envidiaba a los beta... Ellos podían tener una vida normal, sin ser presionados por el hecho de ser alfa u omega.

Con desgano abrió la carpeta, empezando por las chicas, su madre tenía razón... Estaban perfectamente filtradas como él lo había pedido.

La primera chica era una de cabello castaño bastante largo... Se veía linda, leyó su ficha. Tenía su edad, era hija de un empresario importante, eso era molesto, no le gustaba tratar con personas así, aunque cuando él tomara a cargo la empresa de su padre estaría rodeado, dejó de pensar en eso y siguió leyendo, hasta que llegó a una parte bastante importante para él... La altura, la chica media alrededor de 1.60 cm, a pesar de que estaba bien para él seguía siendo muy baja, aquello no le gustaba.

Paso a la siguiente, ésta vez era una chica de cabello negro, lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja, le parecía linda, por lo que pasó a leer la información, también hija de un empresario, pero no tan famoso e importante como el anterior, paso directamente a su altura, la chica era bastante alta, midiendo 1.76 cm. Dejo la ficha a un lado, hasta ahora ella parecía una buena opción... Siguió pasando, ahora era una chica rubia, sin mirar mucho más cambio de ficha, no le gustaban las rubias.

La siguiente también era castaña, solo que su cabello era más claro que el de la primera, la miró bastante rato, había llamado su atención, dejo la foto a un lado, y leyó la ficha, notando que ésta medía 1.73 cm. Era más baja que la pelinegra, pero era mucho más linda a su gusto, además de que no tenía más familia que su madre, una omega sin poder o fama alguna.

Dejo la ficha junto a la de la pelinegra, y siguió mirando las demás, a pesar de todos los requisitos que había propuesto eran bastantes...

**°××°××°××°××°××°××°××°**

Terminó de comer y llevó sus platos al fregadero, los lavaría luego, ahora estaba cansado... Caminó hasta su habitación, sentándose en su cama. Ya había recibido la respuesta de su madre, por lo que se iría en dos días más, aún tenía que terminar de arreglar algunas cosas en su departamento.

Tomó su celular, notando que era bastante tarde... Debía dormir, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su armario, sacando de ahí una polera, no tenía ganas de ponerse pijama, hacía bastante calor.

Se cambió la ropa y se metió en su cama, notando lo helada que ésta se encontraba, eso era beneficioso tomando en cuenta el calor. A pesar de que era tarde él no tenía sueño verdaderamente... Había estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente, todas con respecto a su sueño que nunca sería cumplido.

Era difícil aceptar algo así, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba consciente de que aquello no se haría realidad. Llevaba pensando tanto en eso, y aún así tenía la esperanza de despertar y darse cuenta de que no era verdad, de que él en verdad podría formar una familia...


	2. Who are you now.

  
No había dormido más de tres horas, se encontraba cansado y con ganas de volver a la cama... Aunque ya hasta se había bañado con agua fría para poder despertar, lo que obviamente no sirvió de mucho. Había olvidado hacer su maleta ayer, la verdad no se había preocupado por eso ya que, con tantos hermanos en casa, podían prestarle ropa, por lo que terminó solo haciendo una mochila con las cosas más importantes, de todas maneras, solo estaría dos semanas con ellos antes de tener que volver a trabajar.

Salió del departamento cerrando todo, Koganei llegaría al medio día por lo que este dijo, así que era mejor prevenir, debía ir a tomar el transporte, era un viaje de dos horas a casa, no era tanto en realidad, pero quería llegar temprano y aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hermanos y sus padres. A penas se subió al vagón notó que todo estaba lleno y debía ir parado, suspiró, sin estar realmente molesto, pero le sorprendía que hubiera tanta gente fuera tan temprano en vacaciones.

**°××°××°××°××°××°××°××°**

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Murasakibara fue despertado por un grito de su hermana mayor, esta, sin ninguna consideración se tiró sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para levantarlo... Había olvidado que vendría, debía admitir que no estaba muy emocionado por aquello, no es que no la quisiera o no se llevaran bien, podría decir que era con quién mejor se llevaba de sus hermanos, pero esta era increíblemente protectora y cariñosa con él, lo que lo hacía sentir sofocado la mayor parte del tiempo.

La sacó de encima sin hacer casi ningún esfuerzo, esta cayó al suelo estrepitosamente mientras se reía. Él se destapó y caminó a su armario buscando algo que ponerse para bajar, seguramente su madre estaría enojada con él por despertar tan tarde, pero sí tenía suerte esta no lo regañaría gracias a la presencia de Megumi.

—¡Atsushi, eso fue muy cruel! —rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta solo para sacarle la lengua y vestirse.

—¿Madre fue a buscarte? —preguntó con la esperanza de que su madre no haya estado en casa en al menos dos horas y así intentar ocultar que había despertado recién.

—Sí, pero no creo que puedas engañarla, Takeshi estuvo toda la mañana en casa y no te vio siquiera asomarte en la cocina, lo que hace obvio que no estuviste despierto—ella soltó una risa y salió de la habitación.

—Estúpido Takeshi...

Refunfuñó por lo bajo y entró al baño de su habitación, mirando su reflejo en el espejo... Bien, aunque Takeshi no lo hubiese visto era demasiado obvio que había estado durmiendo, su cabello estaba todo enredado y sin pistas del elástico que había ocupado para amarrarlo la noche anterior, la almohada y las sábanas habían dejado marcas en todo su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban mínimamente abiertos.

No tenía salvación, así que solo se lavó la cara, los dientes y salió, tomando un nuevo elástico y amarrando su cabello en el camino al comedor, donde debían estar todos esperándolo...

**°××°××°××°××°××°××°××°**

Había llegado hace algunas horas a la casa de sus padres y aún no era capaz de sentarse o siquiera soltar sus cosas, apenas había entrado por la puerta sus hermanos más pequeños corrieron a él, así fue como lo tuvieron atrapado al menos una hora recorriendo la casa y escuchando sus muchas historias. Cuando por fin creyó que estaba libre sus hermanas lo arrastraron a la cocina mostrando todo lo que habían cocinado para él, junto con chismes sobre sus vidas y sobre la pronta reunión que Chigusa tendría con algunos alfas, que habían llamado interesados por ella.

Y como si no fuera suficiente sus padres habían estado encima suyo señalando cada cosa que veían diferente desde la última vez que los había visto... Mitobe amaba a su familia, pero en serio quería descansar, había estado parado las dos horas de viaje y el camino de quince minutos a pie a su casa, ahora agradecía no traer tanto equipaje. Sus padres por suerte parecieron entender su cansancio y la dejaron tomar una ducha, dejar su equipaje y descansar en la habitación antes de tener que bajar a almorzar.

Una vez salió del baño ya vestido con ropa ligera se tiró en la cama, sonrió y una de sus manos fue a su frente, estaba feliz por el recibimiento de su familia, para él, eran lo más importante, eran la única familia que tendría. Escuchó la puerta siendo tocada y diez segundos después fue abierta, era normal en su familia que solo esperaran cierta cantidad de tiempo y abrieron igualmente, todo eso a favor de Mitobe, quién obviamente no respondía verbalmente, y si no quería que alguien entrara solo ponía pestillo y ya.

En la puerta estaba Chigusa, esta mostraba una sonrisa cortés y llevaba las manos en la espalda, cuando estuvo a su lado mostró sus manos, las cuales sostenían una pequeña bolsita plástica, la cual estiró hacia él, haciendo notar que eran un regalo para él. Sonrió en agradecimiento y la tomó, notando que era chocolates caseros, presumiblemente hechos por ella, ante la mirada expectante de su hermano tomó uno y lo probó, notando que estaba rellenos y tenían un suave toque a café.

Aquello sacó una sonrisa algo triste de Mitobe, sabía porque su hermana había escogido aquella receta, esta solía decir todo el tiempo que él olía como chocolate y café, por el apego que tenía con ella era normal que esta siempre disfrutará de su olor, más cuando se encontraba mal, al ser un olor tan familiar le hacía sentir segura.

Lamentablemente sus hormonas funcionaban mal, esto fue por culpa de su antiguo doctor, quien le había recetado pastillas que eran demasiado fuertes para un chico de quince años, esto con el afán de lograr que el celo de Mitobe llegara y esto de alguna manera lograra que se hiciera fértil... Sí lo pensaba ahora, eso era una idiotez, ya ni siquiera creía que el tipo estuviera certificado como médico.

Nunca pudo conseguir un tratamiento que arreglara sus hormonas, por lo que su olor se perdió gradualmente y ahora olía solo un poco más que un beta normal. Sabía que debía haber alguno, pero debía ser bastante costoso y no creía que gastar en algo que de todas maneras no arreglaría el problema principal valiera la pena, después de todo, aunque su celo llegará y aunque su olor volviera, él seguiría siendo infértil.

La mirada de la chica estaba atrapada en él, pero se veía lejana y su olor solo hacía más claro el hecho de que esta se sentía triste... Mitobe solo tomó su brazo y la sentó a su lado abrazándola, esta comenzó a llorar silenciosamente en su hombro, realmente odiaba que su hermana llorara por eso, ella no merecía sufrir como él, ella era afortunada y debía ser feliz, conseguir una buena pareja que la cuide y le dé una buena vida, ella no podía estar llorando penas que no eran suyas. 


	3. Stomach tied in knots.

  
Fue en la misma cena familiar de la noche en la que Megumi llegó a casa que el tema de los pretendientes de Atsushi salió a flote... Él realmente esperaba que se demorarán más tiempo, en verdad ni había terminado de leer todas las fichas aún y solo tenía cuatro posibles.

—¿Entonces solo cuatro? —la mirada de su madre parecía confundida mientras apuntaba a las hojas que Megumi revisaba al otro lado de la mesa.

—Aún no termino de revisarlas todas...—admitió con algo de reticencia.

—¡Todas son bastantes altas! —Megumi reía y le mostraba las fichas a Takeshi, quien realmente no las miró y se las devolvió a su madre.

—Eso fue lo que Atsushi pidió, pero creo que está bien, sería hasta cruel si pidiera una chica más baja, después de todo, esta maldita bestia aún ni termina de crecer, pero ya está midiendo 2.15 cm—y esa fue la acotación de Takeshi antes de seguir comiendo.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y también siguió comiendo, realmente no estaba interesado en lo que su familia tenía para decir con respecto a sus pretendientes.

—¡Oh, Atsushi, seleccionaste a una chica incorrecta! —bueno, aquello sí llamó su atención, su madre levantó una de las fichas que él reconoció era de la chica pelinegra que tenía demasiados hermanos— Esta chica debía ser descartada—explicó y volvió a revisar la ficha—pero no está tan mal, de todas maneras solo necesitas comprometerte, podemos darle una mejor educación y arreglaremos todo—su voz emocionada le hizo un nudo de desagrado en el estómago.

Y ya empezó, su madre era adicta a descalificar gente, solía sentirse buena persona creyendo que ella era casi una especie de salvadora cuando hacía cosas como ayudar omegas en mala situación y darles sus "amables consejos", Atsushi sabía que ella solo quería sentirse superior, rodó los ojos y la ignoró.

—Madre, deberías llamar a las que ya ha escogido, mientras antes se puedan conocer será mejor—Megumi sonreía algo incómoda, a su hermana también le solía molestar la actitud de su madre, pero nunca decía nada al respecto, siempre optaba por cambiar el tema.

**°××°××°××°××°××°××°××°**

Mientras él y sus otras hermanas preparaban el desayuno, un grito de su madre llamando a Chigusa al teléfono los hizo ir a averiguar qué sucedía, o al menos a las otras dos hermanas y otro de los pequeños, Mitobe solo se quedó revisando que nada se quemara y escuchando lo que podía desde la cocina. Cuando muchos gritos se escucharon, supo que la llamada había terminado, sus hermanas aparecieron en la cocina, hablando inmediatamente sobre lo que había pasado, Chigusa calló y se quedó escondida mientras terminaba de preparar el té.

—Gusa—chan consiguió otro pretendiente—soltó Rinko, luego le siguió una risa por parte de Nagisa.

—Y esta vez es un chico con dinero, creo que es el mejor hasta hora, por lo que tendrán una cena en casa de la familia de este—Mitobe sonrió en dirección a Chigusa, quién había levantado su vista hasta mirarlo, parecía necesitar ánimo.

—Será mañana en la tarde...—la voz de Chigusa era tranquila, pero él sabía que la chica estaba nerviosa por la situación.

—¡Todo saldrá bien, eres una chica increíble! — Nagisa y Rinko la animaban mientras seguían preparando el desayuno.

Mitobe asintió ante esto y se dirigió a Chigusa, dejando su mano cuidadosamente sobre el cabello de la chica como manera de darle ánimo. Esta sonrió esta vez pareciendo más motivada al respecto y luego soltó una breve risa.

—Me mandaran una ficha con información hoy...

**°××°××°××°××°××°××°××°**

Y otra vez Murasakibara estaba impresionado con la rapidez de su familia, solo al otro día la mayoría de las chicas habían sido llamadas y se habían acordado citas, por alguna razón su madre no consultó con él por más pretendientes... Y Murasakibara admitía que eso era bueno para él, la carpeta quedó abandonada en su habitación y ni siquiera revisó más, de todas maneras, iba a tener que hacer cosas contra su voluntad, solo debía resignarse.

Su madre le entregó una hoja con un horario marcado para sus próximas citas, pero algo se le hizo extraño, él solo había elegido a cuatro chicas, pero por alguna razón la hoja tenía agendadas a seis... ¿Para qué su madre le hacía elegir si luego ella llegaría y agregaría a quien se le diera la gana?

Dejó la hoja en su escritorio y tomó la carpeta con los pretendientes, la verdad no había sido capaz de recordar ningún nombre, así que iba comprobar que había elegido su madre.

Y perfecto, su primera cita sería mañana, al menos la chica era una que él había escogido... Pero aseguraba que era un capricho de su madre el que la primera fuera la chica con demasiados hermanos, Mitobe Chigusa.

Su segunda cita sería al día siguiente de la primera... ¿No le darían descanso? Y así todas las siguientes, hasta llegar a la quinta, con la cual su cita era en la a medio día y la sexta que ocupaba el mismo día, pero en la tarde.

Su subconsciente le estaba aconsejando buscar una forma rápida e indolora de morir, él no podría con tanto... Sabía que la única forma de cancelar las citas era decidiendo rápidamente a una, pero no creía que eso pasara, debería tener demasiada suerte para que una de las chicas le agradara.

°××°××°××°××°××°××°××°

Y así fue como el día siguiente llegó, Mitobe estaba sentado en la cama de su hermana mientras Nagisa y Rinko ayudaban a Chigusa con la ropa y el maquillaje... Todas parecían tan emocionadas que él se sentía fuera de lugar, no es que no estuviera feliz por su hermana, pero su mente corría demasiado rápido con pensamientos horribles y comenzaba a darle jaqueca.

—Definitivamente el chico te va a adorar, te ves hermosa, Gusa-chan—el suave pero emocionado tono de voz de su madre le llamó la atención, esta estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirando toda la escena con amor y lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos.

Bien, Mitobe no quería parecer un mal hermano o hacer sentir mal a Chigusa y a su madre, pero no podía aguantar esto como creyó que lo haría... Solo se sentía como si la vida le restregará en la cara su inutilidad, le mostrará un mundo en el que él no podía vivir.

Trató de sonreír y salió de la habitación buscando llegar al patio y conseguir algo de aire fresco. Cuando estuvo afuera miró a su alrededor, tenían un jardín bellamente cuidado, antes era su trabajo y el de su madre, pero desde hace algunos años Chigusa había ocupado su lugar, era increíble cómo se veía cada vez más lleno de flores...

Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban repartidas por todo el lugar y se quedó mirando las flores con nostalgia. Todos los pensamientos horribles seguían ahí taladrando su mente sin piedad, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? Se sentía mal por no poder compartir por completo la felicidad de su familia, sobre todo cuando ellos habían sufrido con él... Cuando Chigusa siempre estuvo preocupada de que estuviera bien.

Sus manos cubrieron sus ojos, estos ardían, pero no soltaban lágrimas... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, se sentía incorrecto cuando a pesar de todo él aún tenía tantas cosas por las que sonreír.

¿Chigusa lo odiaría sí supiera cuánto él la envidiaba?

Seguramente se sentiría mejor si pudiera mentirse a sí mismo y decir que sí, ella lo odiaría... Pero sabía que la respuesta era no, Chigusa no podría odiarlo, ella era muy buena y lo que quería demasiado, tanto que sabía que sí pudiera, cambiaría su lugar con él.


End file.
